


Different Call

by Seeyouinhelllucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Protective Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeyouinhelllucifer/pseuds/Seeyouinhelllucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was an Angel of the Lord, he was a soldier of Heaven. Castiel was the leader of the garrison, one of the best, most intelligent and strategic of angels. <br/>Castiel was sent on a mission, to kill Dean Winchester before he became a threat. Will he do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Call

Castiel was an Angel of the Lord, he was a soldier of Heaven. Castiel was the leader of the garrison, one of the best, most intelligent and strategic of angels. Younger angels looked up to him believing in that he would protect them through wars and disputes.  
He was sent on a mission to protect the human race, to serve them. He was told if any posed a threat that he should kill them, these threats were just names put into a book with an address, a date and time. He would go through them like a soldier would with no complaints to his superiors, until the list grew long and he started to question if this was right… he was feeling doubt. The next name on his list was ‘Dean Winchester, Lawrence, Kansas, November 3rd 1983, after 8:12 pm’ he went a day before to check the place out and to find his target.

Present Day… November 2nd 1983, Lawrence, Kansas.

Castiel teleported to the opposite side of the street to the Winchester’s house, he knew the target was in there but he didn’t know which one it was. He assumed it was the 30 year old man in the kitchen with his son, he was already doubting whether he should take this man from his family or not. Castiel hears a women shout from upstairs “John, are you downstairs?” the man replies “Yes Mary!!”. He is confused for a moment if there were only four people in the house and the mother was Mary and the father was John that means… “no” he didn’t realise he said this out loud, He wasn’t going to kill a little boy a four year old, he hasn’t done anything wrong.

In Heaven

Castiel searches for a superior, he sees Uriel standing by Raphael the archangel, and they turn to him as he walks up “Castiel brother, aren’t you supposed to be walking the earth ridding the place of evil?” Uriel asks “Yes but there seems to be a misunderstanding with the names on the list” Raphael steps closer at this piece of information “Castiel I assure you that book is in fine working order nothing is wrong with it. But you, however seems to be different you’re evolving, adapting, this is not good news. Angels of the Lord have no emotion, no feelings, no doubt! What is the issue?” Raphael is a far higher ranking angel than I and we all know not to get in his way but the child is just that a child, “Dean Winchester is my problem, I will not kill an innocent” I was proud of myself, that sounded confident an unusual occurrence when speaking to Raphael. “You may not want to Castiel, but you have to for the sake of humanity…” “Raphael! I will NOT kill an innocent four year old!” some other angels in the area turned to watch as I raised my voice at the archangel, “Castiel you will kill him or I will send someone else and they will kill the whole family. Do I make myself clear!” “Yes sir”

November 3rd 1983, Lawrence, Kansas 8:15 pm.

I appeared in the same place as yesterday, I turned towards the house hearing lots of commotion. The flames burned the house down as I searched for Dean Winchester, he was outside holding his brother Samuel it seemed unfair that he just escaped a burning building for me to just kill him. A man stumbled out the house as the firemen arrived, “DEAN!” he yelled searching in the darkness for his sons through the crowds, I felt him look straight at me but then carried on looking, he found him over by the trees checking Samuel. “Daddy! Where’s Mommy?” looking around for her, John Winchester crouched on the ground next to the four year old and quietly told him how his mother had gone to heaven. I watched as Dean cried holding Samuel and his dad, I couldn’t do this I couldn’t kill a little boy.

November 4th 1983, Lawrence, Kansas 

Uriel came to find me to see if I had killed Dean, I hadn’t. He went to heaven to find another angel to help him kill the three Winchesters. I fought them. I killed the other angel, Uriel ran, he couldn’t kill his garrison leader.   
In Heaven  
I found my baby brother Samandriel, “Hello Sammy” I said walking up to him “Hello Castiel, did you kill Dean? Please tell me you didn’t kill the boy!” he looked at me with fear in his eyes, “No Sammy, Dean Winchester is saved”

I didn’t know this then but that wouldn’t be the first time I would say that.

I am different now, I am no longer Castiel Angel of the Lord.  
I am Cas, protector of Earth, protector of humanity, protector of the Winchester boys.


End file.
